


Shut up and Dance

by Lastwaterbender



Series: Starmora Week [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: Don't you dare look back, F/M, Just keep your eyes on me, Shut up and dance with me, Starmora, don't hold back, peter is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/pseuds/Lastwaterbender
Summary: Day 3 of Starmora week-SongShut up and Dance with mePeter is sad and Gamora helps him feel better





	Shut up and Dance

Don’t you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you’re holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me

Peter had been wallowing in self pity for three days. 

None of the other Guardians could get it out of him what exactly his problem was, even Gamora who watched him prepare dinner in the kitchen, sad ballads playing from his Zune. Normally he sung and danced around the kitchen, but today he stood still as he worked the knife expertly. 

Enough was enough, he was bringing the morale of the ship down-Kraglin was a nervous mess, Mantis was sick with anxiety and had even offered to help him improve his mood. Peter insisted that he was fine, he wasn’t in a bad mood. Drax was quieter than usual and Rocket was frustrated. 

Poor Groot was sad, that even his cute eyes couldn’t cure Peter of his sadness. 

Gamora had tried to give him space, but she couldn’t take it anymore. 

She walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him tightly, his back pressed to her chest and her hands on his tone abs. He tensed before his free hand rested on top of hers. “I’m fine, I promise.” He tried to reassure, but his body didn’t relax against her like she was used too. She didn’t say anything and let him start to fumble for the truth. “I’m allowed to be sad once in awhile alright? It’s not a crime. . .”

The song changed on the zune to something that didn’t reflect his mood, a song he had never heard before and groaned. “Of course it isn’t.” Gamora answered.

“I just got thinking the other day about my mother and I’m older than she ever got to be. It then got me questioning my own mortality. And then I got thinking about everybody’s mortality, how can I deal with Drax or Mantis’ or Kraglin dying? The thought fuckin’ floors me at the thought of losing Groot again, hell I might even be sad if Rocket died.” The floodgates opened and Gamora tightened her grip against him. “You though, I can’t even wrap my head around it! It fuckin’ kills me just thinking about i. . .”

In one fell swoop, Gamora turned him to face her and he looked genuinely upset mixed with confusion as she took his hand in hers, pulling him close. “Shut up and dance with me.” She said softly, starting to sway to the song that she recognized, a classic (according to Peter) Can’t Help Falling in Love by a man named Elvis Presley. 

Even though he was furthest from being in the mood to dance, Gamora initiating the dance immediately changed his mood and he pressed her close, swaying slowly to to the song. Footsteps from the hallway broke his connection with her and his body tensed again at the thought of being caught in this precarious position with her, she reached up and guided his gaze back to her clearly not bothered. “Don’t you dare look back.” She said softly. “Just keep your eyes on me.”

He obeyed as his mind went blank, looking at her as if she was the only other person in the universe and normally it would feel suffocating, but today it was different, today it was comforting. He pulled her closer, his forehead resting against hers as they swayed back and forth in the kitchen. 

Gamora could feel all the tension and worry leave him, his eyes closed and he sighed heavily. “Don’t hold back.” She whispered as his arm wrapped tightly around her waist and pulled her against him, his face buried into her neck breathing deeply into her neck, trying to get ahold of himself. 

“You can’t carry our mortality on your shoulders.” She whispered, still swaying to the song. “You are so strong Peter, but let us all carry this burden together.” 

He nodded before pulling back, looking down at her with his eyes shining. “Thank you.” He whispered, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead. It was her turn to close her eyes to enjoy the closeness. It didn’t take long for his lips to capture hers in soft reassuring kisses.

Just as his tongue met hers the song slowed to a stop and a fast upbeat song filled the room and he broke the kiss with a laugh (something she missed to be honest). It was one of Peter’s favorite from his Awesome Mix Volume 1 collection Ain’t No Mountain High Enough. A smile broke across his face as he spun her out away from him and then tugged her back close to him. “Feeling better?” She asked.

“The girl of my destiny and Marvin Gaye, of course I’m feeling better.” He said, stealing another kiss from her as they danced together and soon the room was filled with laughter as he dipped her so low that her hair pooling on the floor. 

He stopped dancing with her to be serious for a minute. “Thank you for getting me out of that funk, I just couldn’t shake that feeling. . .”

She placed a hand on his cheek and pressed a kiss to his lips to stop him from talking.“Shut up and dance with me.”

///

Rocket’s stomach led him in the direction of the kitchen. It was late, but it was the last place that he had seen the Star-Munch and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with his moodiness, he just wanted to eat and finish his device that he was building.

He looked up to see Drax standing in the hallway, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded. “Is there a line for the kitchen?” He asked and Drax gave him a look that showed that it had went over his head, but he didn’t speak only pointing to the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen.

Sure enough it was a much happier Quill dancing like an idiot with Gamora to some song that he hadn’t ever heard of. “I was wrong when I told Quill that Gamora wasn’t a dancer.” He said quietly, he looked almost like a proud father as he watched this weird form of Terran courting.

“Looks like he’s feeling better.” Rocket commented as they both shared a look, Peter dipped her low before pulling her back up to full height and chest to chest before he kissed her softly. The look on the pairs face when they broke apart was so sickening sweet that Rocket nearly threw up. “Umm, I’ll come back later. I guess.” Rocket said quietly and high tailed it back to his room to tell Groot what he saw. 

 

She took my arm,   
I don’t know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said

Oh don’t you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you’re holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me.


End file.
